


Glad you came

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealous!Mickey, Karen Jackson (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone stop me and my puns. <br/>Ian drags Mickey to the movies to stalk Karen for Lip. But actually he just wants to spend time with Mickey and get a little dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad you came

“Come on man, I can’t go there myself!” Begged Lip.  
“I don’t know, like.. Am I supposed to go there by myself? Going to the movies alone is the lamest thing ever!” Protested Ian.  
“Well, you could bring Debbie or Carl..” suggested the older one.  
“I’d rather go by myself” grumbled the redhead, when suddenly he had an idea. He didn’t want to let his brother know what he had in mind, so he rolled his eyes, scoffed and agreed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

He rushed out of the house, towards the Milkoviches. He knocked insistently.  
“The fuck do you want, asswipe?” yelled Mickey, opening the door and seeing the redheaded giant he’s been hooking up with, then he whispered “I told you not to come here unannounced!”  
“I’m here to see Mandy!” smiled Ian.  
“Oh, is that so” replied the other one, sarcastic.  
“Yeah I need someone to go to the cinema with me” shrugged the redhead.  
“You know, if you wanna see the Barbie movie that bad you could always bring your little sister and pretend you’re chaperoning..” teased again the thug.  
“Well, actually I’m gonna drool over Chris Hemsworth for however long Thor lasts, so.. Is Mandy here?” Ian teased back.  
“Didn’t think you were into bimbos” Mickey bit his lip, kinda jealous. “Anyways, she’s not here. Go jerk off at the theatre and leave me alone” muttered the thug.  
“Look who’s jealous..” smiled Ian, wanting to shove him against a wall and make out “I would ask you, but then you’d say ‘that shit’s too gay’ and flip me off, so..” he said, making a great impression of the thug.  
“I don’t talk like that” complained the older boy  
“Yeah, you do.” replied Ian. “Anyways, wanna come?” he winked at him.  
“Why? So I can jerk you off while you watch that blond, ripped gym rat?” 

Mickey was jealous and insecure. He didn’t think he was enough for Ian, especially as he couldn’t give him all the cheesy relationship crap he wanted, like holding hands or kissing.  
He was scared Ian would leave him for someone taller, better looking and who cuddled him instead of throwing his clothes the second they were done fucking.

Ian laughed and said “No, come on it will be fun. Just the two of us, we never get to spend time together” he shrugged, making puppy eyes.  
Mickey’s first instinct was to answer “because we’re not fucking boyfriend and girlfriend”, but he didn’t want to make Ian sad, especially seeing his puppy eyes, so he scoffed and said “Fine, let me get my coat.”  
Ian grinned, and as they walked side by side towards the cinema whispered “So it’s kinda like a date..”  
“No, it’s not a fucking date, Gallagher” moaned Mickey, grumpy.

Ian was so happy that Mickey had agreed to go out with him that he even forgot to check if Karen was there.

As they sat in the last row of the theatre, they made sure no one was around them. When the room got dark Ian put his hand on Mickey’s thigh.   
“Jesus, Gallagher.” whispered the thug, looking around nervously and pushing the redhead’s hand away.  
Ian scoffed and placed his hand around Mickey’s shoulders, hugging him.  
“Can I watch a movie in peace?” complained the dark-haired again.  
Ian laughed.  
When Thor appeared, Ian made a subtle “mmh” that got Mickey slightly jealous. The character was shirtless and the camera was indulging on his muscled torso.  
Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian, but he realized the redhead had a massive erection.  
“Seriously?!” complained the thug, pointing at it.  
Ian shrugged like it wasn't his fault and looked at him daringly. His eyes were saying “If you don’t touch me, I will. But I’ll think about him.”

Mickey was too proud to let Ian get off on a fictional character rather than him, so he never broke eye contact as he got on his knees, unzipping Ian’s pants.  
Ian laughed, satisfied. The only way to get Mickey to do something was to dare him. His pride was his undoing.  
Mickey made himself clear, though. He grabbed the redhead by the chin and whispered “If I catch you looking at him while I’m sucking you I will bite.”  
Ian smiled and nodded, placing his hands on the back of Mickey’s head and pushing him down.

The thug was a natural. He was not too rough and not too gentle, the perfect balance to drive Ian crazy. He didn't tease too much on the head, and when he deepthroated him Ian saw stars. The redhead was trying to be quiet, but as the orgasm grew he had to bite his lips not to scream.  
“Almost” he whispered, as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, the muscles in his abdomen were already tightening, desperately needing the release that came soon after.  
Mickey hollowed his cheeks and felt the warm load in the back of his mouth, swallowing it all.

Then he got back on his seat, still a little pissed at the redhead for being so into a man who looked nothing like him.  
“Should I return the favor?” whispered Ian smiling, still high from the orgasm.  
“You better.” muttered Mickey.  
The ginger grinned as he got on his knees and took care of the erection the thug got from blowing him.

When the movie was over Ian walked Mickey home, none of them had watched much of the film, but they were smiling and teasing each other.  
“Well, I’m glad you came with me to day” smirked Ian on the Milkovich threshold.  
“Fuck off” replied Mickey. He tried to conceal his smirk, not wanting to encourage Ian’s horrible puns.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
